


Keeping Warm

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [21]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Lord Commander Jon Snow, M/M, Size Difference, possessive Torumund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Tormund and Jon try out one of the three ways to keep warm while at Castle Black.





	Keeping Warm

Tormund couldn’t exactly draw his eyes away from Jon Snow as he walked through the courtyard of Castle Black. The snow stood out in from their place on Jon’s black curls. Those damn curls had Tormund’s mind running wild. His cock twitched as the image of Jon gasping, naked body aching in pleasure from below him, his large hand tangled in those damnable curls. 

“What are you doing out here?” Jon asked Tormund, the wilding started a bit. He had been lost in his daydream that he had missed Jon coming to join him on the catwalk. 

“Looking at you,” Tormund didn’t see the point of lying and was pleased to see two patches of pink appearing on Jon’s pale face. That pink had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with Tormund.

“Let’s go inside where it’s warmer.” Jon averted his gaze and walked towards the Lord Commander’s rooms, Tormund towering behind him. Tormund directed his gaze to where Jon’s ass was hidden by the layers of fur and armor and wondered what it would feel like tight around his cock. 

“Still fucking freezing in here,” Tormund grumbled as he locked the door behind him when the two stepped into the room. 

“I thought you were immune to the cold,” Jon said with a teasing lit in his voice. 

“Nah, I just know the best ways to keep warm.” Tormund chuckled as he stepped closer to Jon who was standing by the fire, trying to warm his hands. 

“Care to share?” Jon asked, side-eyeing Tormund as he spoke. The pink patches were still high on Jon’s pale cheeks much to Tormund’s delight. 

“Well moving and fighting are good ways to stay warm, but there is a sure fire way to keep warm if all else fails,” Tormund said, lowering his voice as he stepped into Jon’s personal space. Tormund smiled pleased when Jon looked up at him, lips parting slightly as he swallowed almost audibly. 

“Fucking,” Tormund said with a sharp smile and placed a hand on Jon’s cold cheek. 

“I guess if all else fails,” Jon said breathlessly as he almost subconsciously pushed his face into the larger, rougher palm. 

“Aye,” Tormund agreed and jumped head first by leaning down and smashing their lips together. Jon moaned into the wildling’s kiss and clung at the front of Tormund’s furs as he pressed their bodies together. 

“Such a pretty crow I’ve caught.” Tormund mused when their kiss broke and he finally sank his fingers into those damn curls. 

Jon flushed at the words and a moan was pulled from his throat when Tormund pulled on his curls. Tormund smiled like a predator and let out a laugh before using his hold on Jon’s curls to tip his head further back. 

“Oh, I’m going to keep you, Lord Commander.” Tormund purred pleased with the turn of events and how Jon shuddered at his possessive words. 

“You’re gonna look so pretty all spread out and begging for my cock,” Tormund promised as he pulled at Jon’s hair again. 

“Tormund, fuck, please.” Jon’s words were dripping with need and Tormund found himself realizing he would do anything for his crow. 

“Maybe if you’re good I’ll even let you kneel for me,” Tormund mused as he groped Jon through the front of his pants, grinning when he felt the younger man’s erection and how Jon rutted against his hand eagerly.

Tormund glanced around the room as he felt his own clothes growing far too tight so he needed Jon now. The bed was on the other side of the room but the Lord Commander’s desk was right there and it was all Tormund needed. Besides fucking the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch over his own desk like a common whore sparked something dark in Tormund. 

With his hand still tight in Jon’s hair, Tormund easily manhandled the smaller man over to the desk and pushed Jon against the edge so Tormund’s chest was flush to Jon’s back. Jon gripped the edge of the desk and gasped when his hair was pulled on harshly as Tormund kissed down his neck while his free fingers worked at Jon’s trousers. 

“Suck little crow,” Tormund ordered, voice low in Jon’s ear as he pushed two of his fingers against Jon’s parted lips. Jon allowed Tormund to push them into his mouth and he sucked sloppily at the digits, shivering when his pants and smallclothes were pushed down around his thighs. His erection dripped when Tormund’s large and hot hand curled around him, he almost came then and there. Jon panted when Tormund pulled his now salvia wet fingers from his mouth and rubbed the pads of his wet fingers against his hole causing Jon stiffened up.

“Relax pretty crow, I’m not gonna hurt ya,” Tormund promised, breath hot on Jon’s neck and somehow his words set the tense parts of Jon at ease. 

“I know,” Jon, breathed out, completely truthful. Jon arched against Tormund and gripped the desk tighter when Tormund’s finger pushed into him. It didn’t hurt like Jon excepted but just an odd pressure. Jon let out a little noise that sounded like a mewl when Tormund crooked his finger against that spot inside of him that made him see spots. 

“Oh yes, I’m going to keep you.” Tormund rumbled in Jon’s ear as he added a second finger, loving the sounds Jon was making just from having his fingers inside of him. 

“Tormund,” Jon reached back to grip at Tormund’s bread and tugged him down in for a kiss as he rocked back against the taller man’s probing fingers. Tormund allowed the kiss as he spread his fingers apart inside of Jon’s tight heat and realized he couldn’t wait any longer. Tormund tugged his fingers out of Jon, smiling against Jon’s lips when the Lord Commander made a weak noise of displeasure. 

Jon moaned when Tormund broke their kiss by properly bending him over the desk and gripped his ass cheeks tightly. 

“Gonna fuck you, Lord Commander, gonna make you scream for me,” Tormund promised in a husky voice as he undid the laces of his own breeches and spat on his palm. He did his best to slick up his cock and nudged the head of his length against Jon’s wet and stretched hole. 

“Hurry up and fuck me then,” Jon said, voice wavering but eyes flaming and Tormund just wanted Jon more than ever now. 

“So impatient,” Tormund teased as he pushed the head of his cock into Jon causing the dark-haired man to gasp and whimper a bit at the burning and stretching sensation it was causing. 

“Easy, easy.” Tormund murmured as he stroked Jon’s stomach in a soothing manner while he left kisses over Jon’s arched throat as he steadily pushed into the smaller man. Jon was clawing at the desk below him as his body trembled and shuddered as he adjusted to the large size of Tormund. 

Tormund threaded his fingers through the soft curls the best he could as his hips became flush with Jon’s ass and he stilled, waiting for his new lover to adjust. Tormund had to bit his lower lip at the feeling of Jon’s tight heat wrapped around his cock, it was addicting and better than Tormund had even imagined. 

“If you don’t fucking move…” Jon trailed off, panting as he looked at Tormund from over his shoulder as he pushed himself back upright on shaking arms. Tormund just laughed and drew his hips back before forcefully snapping them forward. Jon let out a cry and collapsed back onto the desk and was pinned there by Tormund’s hand firmly in his hair. 

“Does this please you, Lord Commander?” Tormund grunted as he kept up the forceful movements of his hips, unable to stop himself now that he started. 

“Fuck,” Jon moaned out, eyes fluttering as he took every thrust Tormund gave him and even began to push his hips back to meet the older man’s thrusts. 

“You’re so good for me pretty crow,” Tormund praised as he adjusted his hips and drove his cock against that spot inside of Jon that had him arching up off the desk with a muffled scream. 

“Tormund, fuck, please Tormund.” Jon was babbling now, apparently unable to stop himself and Tormund couldn’t help but to reach around and jerk Jon off. Tormund tugged on Jon’s curl and alongside his hand pumping Jon’s wet cock, the Lord Commander was sobbing out his release as he slumped against the desk boneless. Tormund swore loudly as he gripped Jon’s hips tight enough to leave marks behind as he spilled his seed into Jon’s tight hole. Tormund bent himself over Jon’s back and turned the smaller man’s head so they could kiss. 

“Warm enough now?” Jon asked voice hoarse and cheek flushed.

“For now,” Tormund said with a cheeky grin as he tugged lightly at Jon’s hair again. 

“For now,” Jon repeated with a soft moan as he lifted his head to kiss the wilding again.


End file.
